


GinHiji Collection

by MoonDepartures



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijikata Is Whipped, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDepartures/pseuds/MoonDepartures
Summary: GinHiji one-shots in different scenarios.1. Gintoki takes Hijikata to Shouyou's grave. Fluff.2. Hijikata has a hard time planning the next Shinsengumi operation. Gintoki kinda helps. Little chat about the war and kisses.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. Incense.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a spanish speaker GinHiji fanfic writer lol. I'm thinking about posting the english translations of my works but I need to see if they're good enough so you'll enjoy them with me:( 
> 
> Hope you like them.

Hijikata did not know how to feel about it. He didn't know what to think or what to expect either.

Well, _actually_ what to feel yes. Could he sense some confusion? Uncertainty? But at the same time, he felt a strange warmth in his chest, happiness? Relief? Wait, happiness? Confusing happiness? He couldn't name the feeling, but he more or less understood what it was about.

It went without saying that Gintoki had always been rather reserved (capitalized and underlined) about his past. It was not something they talked about, Gintoki did not mention it and Hijikata decided not to ask. It was a kind of pact of silence between the two, they both knew that there were things the other did not even want to remember.

The detail is that they've had _something_ between them for a while by now. Again, he couldn't name what type of something, but it was _something_ , definitely. That kind of something where you enjoy and value the other person's company (sometimes just company, sometimes _another type of company_ ). That kind of something where once in a while you feel the liberty to hold the other person's hand for no particular reason, but at the same time tell them to stop lazing around reading the JUMP and find a job. That kind of something where it's no longer worth asking about the relationship label because it's just pretty much a pain in the ass. Many may say that sounds unorthodox and rather ambiguous for the straight and steadfast demon vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, creator of the Kyokuchu Hatto, and an ardent believer in the discipline above of all things, the fearsome Hijikata Toshirou.

And they would be right.

But Hijikata felt actually comfortable with him —for some strange reason he still couldn't understand. The jet would never admit it, but Gintoki had no objection with how things were going, so ... maybe, _just maybe_ , letting this one thing go as "unclear" wasn't going to kill him. You know the saying, there's no reason to repair what is not broken.

Why mention all this? Well, because he really had to mentally go over all of the above to understand more deeply what it meant to be in the situation he was in.

They were on the banks of what looked like a small forest. The atmosphere was cool and peaceful, the trees not particularly tall. Next to it, the rustic town that adjoined the grove could be seen. Gintoki, in front of him, walked at a steady pace along the path, as if he had already walked on it a million times by now. Hijikata tried to divide his attention between his thoughts, the sight, and the sound of Gintoki's footsteps on the dried leaves.

The view consisted of the silver head's back covered in a white yukata and a straw hat. All that white, including that of his skin, contrasted with the green and blue scenery.

He himself also wore a black loose yukata and a straw hat, more or less coordinating with the samurai in front of him.

Hijikata was just following him, he wasn't even sure where they were going. Still, there was that warm feeling he couldn't name.

In general, the situation seemed unusual to him, how is it that he had agreed to take a trip with Gintoki to "God's know where"?

The jet had the impression that everything was the result of the talk that other night.

.

That night he was referring to was a few days before, one of those nights where luck finally allowed their schedules to coincide. Hijikata, usually busy, had miraculously finished the paperwork early and had the rest of the day off. Gintoki, for his part, had already finished his errands for the day and was alone in the Yorozuya. Kagura had rushed to buy ice cream to stay at Princess Soyo's as soon as she got her payment.

It goes without saying that in less than 30 minutes Hijikata was at the door of the house of a certain perm. They ate something, drank another little, and before they knew it, they had each other's hands everywhere. It usually took a little longer to reach that state. Come on, at least they take the trouble to do it on the futon. But, hey! Two weeks without contact made the lounge chair look like a very good and novel option. A man has his priorities.

Although, after using the couch, of course, they had the matter on the futon too. Once discharged and resting on the futon, Hijikata noticed the night had reached them. It was not only a good day but also a good night where the moon decided to line herself up with the window.

"You don't have such a bad view from here, huh." The jet said, observing the visible stars through the glass. He was holding a cigarette between his fingers, feeling the heat of the other's body pressed against his back.

"It depends," Gintoki replied in a somewhat sleepy voice. "The bastard takes her nice time to show herself. I moved the futon everywhere, this is the best possible point to watch."

The silver-haired surrounded the officer with his arm, his hand fell close to the abdomen. He could feel the swaying of Hijikata's back on his chest.

"So you like to see the moon when you sleep? That's new". He said exhaling a puff of smoke. Hijikata really enjoyed the moments when Gintoki allowed himself to have a _more or less_ serious conversation.

"I guess so, but it's more like a silly superstition I heard as a kid. They told me if you sleep under the moonlight you sleep better or something. Think it just stayed with me. It's like when the main character shouts the name of his attack, it might seem like it makes him stronger, but he knows it doesn't really change shit. He does it because they told him so." Gintoki said in his usual tone. Easy Come Easy Go. Toshirou didn't even bother to pay attention to the last comparison and tried to bring the conversation back to a point where it didn't make him wonder what the hell was he doing there.

"Hm, the moon makes you sleep better? Hadn't heard it, who told you that?" Hijikata began to be overcome by sleep. He noticed that his eyelids grew a little heavier. Gintoki, doing human heating labor, was also not helping to keep him awake.

There was a small silence, he would definitely fall asleep before any —probably silly— answer that Gintoki came up with. Because it was usually like that.

Well, apparently the moon was not the only one who decided to show up that night.

"... Shouyou." Gintoki replied. There was a certain hesitation in his voice.

Had he heard correctly? Had the tone of his voice changed ... just a little bit?

The dream slightly left the officer's body at the answer. An answer that he did not expect, but that made him feel strange things inside.

"I see... you don't mention him often." He dared to say. He seriously considered staying silent, but it wasn't what he would have liked being him in the same situation. That's how it was sometimes, they just were so alike in many ways. Bring those themes just to make everything uncomfortable? No, that would only make Gintoki's spaced trances where he finally decided to get a little of the grief outside even less usual. Hijikata knew him better than that. Gintoki was one of those who could not bear a bit of pity, clearly, that was not the intention. The silver-haired allowed to be read just on rare occasions and Hijikata took those chances to memorize every word he could see.

He was honestly not surprised with the following barely understandable mutters.

Amid his drowsiness, decided to make one last comment before losing the battle against Morpheus.

"It's ok. I'm glad you do that once in a while, idiot." He yawned. "Whenever you want you can talk about it, doesn't bother me."

With this, the jet fell into a comfortable deep sleep. Courtesy of the moon, the futon, and a silver-haired samurai who did a very good job as a thermal blanket.

Gintoki said nothing more. He looked at the soft, reverberating moonlight filtering through the glass and smiled. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep too.

.

After that, although he hadn't noticed anything particularly strange, he had managed to detect small smiles that Gintoki gave him while -he believed- he wasn't looking. Hijikata mentally slapped himself at the involuntary jumps his heart gave after each of those bastards, but still.

It wasn't until a few days later that the silver-haired asked him for his next day off. Apparently, he had some work to do in a village not too far away, but Shinpachi and Kagura had jobs in Edo and were not available. The mere fact that Gintoki asked him for help with _anything_ was already unusual, his curiosity simply did not allow him to put up much resistance and accepted within a few minutes.

And there he was, arriving in a town he didn't know the name of, with Gintoki as his guide wherever he intended to take him. He had to accept that it had its charm; It was small and rustic, but it had an air of nostalgia for which he had no explanation.

"And, where exactly are we going?" Asked the jet taking a puff of the cigarette he was holding.

" _Oi_ , I already told you. I have to deliver something, will be fast." Gintoki replied moving his hand to his words.

"I understand, Yorozuya, but what exactly do you need my help for? I just don't wanna go blind."

"You'll know when you see it." Gintoki used one of those annoying grimaces that he puts on when he was trying to tease him. Only that this time _he didn't know why_ that didn't seem to be the intention.

Hijikata was already used to the samurai's vague responses, he knew when we could rummage for more information, and when it was a lost cause. He suspected that this was the latest and gave up saying something else. If Gintoki said he needed his help with something, then so be it.

They got in between the streets and roads the town offered. There weren't many people, but the few who were gave a surprised curious look at the permanent guy. Something that, of course, did not go unnoticed by the vice commander. They knew Gintoki, somehow.

There was a point where Hijikata thought they were lost, as they only turned between modest huts and small inns to end up on another road from the town.

That was until they reached what looked like the remains of some entrance doors to a temple.

Gintoki stopped and Hijikata stopped beside him. For a moment he didn't know what business they would have to attend to in half-burned ruins.

He read the plaque pinned to what was left of the entrance. His eyes widened slightly.

"Shoka Sonjuku," said the engraving.

The name of the place was stupidly familiar to him and he soon realized where they were. He really hesitated to see Gintoki in the face, Hijikata didn't know what expression Gintoki would be putting standing there, again in front of his old school.

Finally, he decided to look because opportunities to see that kind of emotion in the silver head's eyes were scarce, perhaps he wouldn't have that pass again in a long time.

To his surprise, the expression was not sadness, anger, or pain. It was more of affection, endearment. That almost imperceptible smile that for any mortal would be almost impossible to identify, but that the officer already knew well. That sliver of brightness his eyes had when they focused on something the idiot valued. He thanked himself for watching the spectacle that was that expression in the usually droopy eyes.

"Come in." Gintoki said entering the ruins of what was once the temple that gave him shelter. Hijikata followed him with his heart in his hand. Once the silver-haired turned his back on him, Hijikata smiled involuntarily. He knew what this place meant.

They walked a little more among the burned woods and stopped before a grave. Hijikata's stomach churned at the thought of the memories that place probably awakened in the man standing next to him.

Gintoki took an incense from the bag on his shoulder and lit it to put on the grave.

" _Sensei, if there's extra smoke, blame the smoker I brought._ "

"HEY, IDIOT, SHUT UP!"

Hijikata blushed slightly and tried to stub out the cigarette without Gintoki noticing it.

They knelt down in front of the grave for a few moments, inhaling the sandalwood aroma given off by the incense. He noted that the grave had no name, but he knew whose it was.

"Shouyou-sensei, I brought a visitor." Gintoki suddenly broke the silence. He took Hijikata's hand, earning an incredulous glance from the jet. "He's an idiot, smokes too much and eats his weight out of that yellow monstrosity... but he's a good guy. Better than me, sure." Red eyes closed and his voice soft but clear.

Hijikata closed his eyes as well and squeezed Gintoki's hand.

He really didn't know what to say. He did not know Gintoki's teacher, had never even seen a photo and was suddenly in front of his grave praying.

He decided that it was one of those things where he needed to think less and act more.

"Thanks for taking care of him." said the vice commander. "Thanks for taking care of him and let us all meet him. He is stupid and stubborn, he's a lazy asshole and doesn't let anyone in his goddamn mind... but none of the people he has helped would be here without him. At least I wouldn't."

Hijikata's voice echoed in Gintoki's eardrums. He smiled.

They fell silent once more and got up.

The sunset reached them along with the two hands that remained attached the whole way back.


	2. Arrest me, officer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata is having a hard time finishing the logistics of the next Shinsengumi mision. Gintoki kinda helps him. A little chat about the war and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there.   
> Well, here I am again with a translation lol. Hope it's good enough to read smoothly.   
> I find dialogue particularly difficult to translate, probably because most of the time coloquial expressions in spanish don't have a direct translation.   
> Anyway, thanks for reading.   
> Love you all.

The footsteps creaked loudly in the barracks along with the faint purring of a burning cigarette. The steps were not hasty or altered, something unusual for the Shinsengumi demon vice-commander and in general for the entire barracks. Especially taking into account the tumult of things that they had to leave ready for the following week.

His men came and went through the corridors while Hijikata looked closely at the sheet of paper in his hands. _"Check Squad 5 before dawn.", "Harada, re-supply Captain Okita's munitions.”,_ rang between doorways and sliding doors. It was merely background noise to him. His thoughts had made a special appointment with the planning of the next operation.

Being vice-commander gave him many advantages, advantages that Hijikata liked. Kondo gave him almost complete freedom with the troops, he could punish Sougo every time his jokes got out of control, and generally -to be honest- the authority suited him. But it also involved difficulties. For example, the one he had that precise moment.

Another thing that the position of second in command left him was the logistics of the operations. Although Kondo was the official responsible _on paper_ , both he and the old Matsudaira used to leave him everything that "logistics and intelligence" implied. That is to say: position the squadrons, plan the movements, designate hiding places, prepare a retreat if necessary ... among other things. He was not complaining, to be honest, it had been Hijikata's own idea from the beginning. It was something he normally enjoyed. Nothing like a well-executed ambush to give him 5 more years of life.

The problem is that something didn't quite add up.

He looked, analyzed, and looked again for that _je ne sais quoi_ that did not let him be totally satisfied with the planning. He was usually quite pleased with the type of strategies he used, for God's sake! He had been the Shinsengumi's brain for years, doing this kind of thing was a piece of cake for him. Supposedly.

And yet there he was. Looking at the sheet of paper with a frown and narrowed eyes trying to focus on whatever the little shit that bothered him so much.

Hijikata knew that in the type of missions the Shinsengumi had, not everything could be planned. There were always going to be circumstances that altered the flow of things in one way or another. The thing is, _that had never been a problem_. 

He just adapted, nothing complicated. If the Buddha dictated that he would have to kick joui butts on the left cheek instead of the right one because, I don't know, _reasons_ , well! So be it. But that in itself the initial strategy did not convince him... _was a pain in the ass._

He let the others take care of preparing everything else for him, concentrating on finishing the movements. He entered his room hoping Sougo was busy enough not to try to kill him just for that day.

"Pf, it seems like a bad joke." He blew out a cloud of smoke as he sat across from the table. Ink and brush always at hand in case the mayonnaise gods brought the epiphany he apparently needed.

He propped up against one elbow and placed his face in his palm. The gaze still directed at the goddamn sheet of paper, which by now, if it could speak would probably say "hey, idiot, stop looking at me like that." But then, what else could he do? Wait for it to redo itself?

"Hey, idiot, stop looking at the paper like that, you're gonna tear it." But what-

The voice came from outside, Hijikata's mental alarms went off immediately. The gate to the gardens was open, the jet approached his sword hilt by mere instinct.

Soon the alarm faded to leave one eye opening and closing in spasms after noticing the voice's owner.

A pair of legs peeked out dangling from the roof. They soon gave the complete picture of a silver permanent landing on the engawa * and just in the process of getting into his room.

"Hey, Hijikata-kun, how long." Gintoki said in his shitty tone. Lengthening the syllables as he usually did to annoy.

"What are you doing here, Yorozuya?" He replied with his face returning to the palm of his hand and drawing smoke from his mouth, a slight weariness evident in his voice.

"Oi, bastard, Gin-san comes here with his pure heart and his best intentions, and this is how you receive him? I'll kill you." said the silver head as he gave himself the freedom to sit in front of him and settle down as if it were his house. A finger on the nose could not be missed, of course.

“WHAT BEST INTENTIONS?! YOU ENTERED WITHOUT PERMISSION, YOU IDIOT!” The vice commander frowned between his fingers, his teeth grinding from the pressure. Finally, he sighed. "I don't have time now, I need to finish this." he replied resignedly. Pointed his chin at the map spread on the table, it was the only object that separated them.

"Well, that explains why you were looking at the paper as if it were your homicidal brat after shooting you with his bazooka." Gintoki rested his chin on the palm of his hand. His gaze was indifferent, the usual. Hijikata could identify the subtle, sweet smell that Gintoki's breath gave off.

"So? Spit it.” He asked between puffs at the tip of the cigarette.

It was rare for Gintoki to show himself in the barracks. Their meeting points were usually reduced to the Yorozuya or any bar/hotel in Kabukichō. It wasn't that he didn't want to take _him_ there, it was just that it was easier to see him anywhere else. If Hijikata was in the barracks, it was because he had a job to take care of, many things to do, and little time to lose.

Gintoki understood the question and knew he wouldn't get away with it just being a casual and totally coincidental meeting. At the barracks. Of course. 

"How perceptive of you, Oogushi-kun! Well, you got me. Kagura is furious that _someone_ ate her pudding. So unless you're interested in seeing my head somewhere other than on my shoulders, it's probably a good idea not to go back to the end boss's cave for a little while."

_Ha, I knew it_ , he thought to himself.

"Well, that, and," said the silver head, interrupting his thoughts, "I wanted to check if you were still alive. I don't see you, assholes, sticking your noses up into the streets lately."

He noticed a slight shine in the red irises, that shine that lasted a second even in very attentive eyes, unnoticed by those who didn’t know where to look for it. That kind of glow that only appeared in Gintoki's eyes when what he said _was not what he was trying to say._

"I'm fine. Just that planning this last operation is taking more time than I thought."

Hijikata, in fact, occasionally spoke of his work. They were two adult men with an unclear relationship, where they continually ended up in the same bed awake at 4 in the morning. There were not many topics of conversation other than that. There was also the fact that as much as the Yorozuya was, _well_ , the Yorozuya, - with all that that implied - he didn't _usually_ get involved in Shinsengumi investigations. Unless they _involved him_ or any of his shady acquaintances, but that's not the point. Hijikata did not consider it problematic to tell him a few details most of the time.

But that was a topic for another day.

"Huh, that's weird." Gintoki replied, his gaze and tone still disinterested.

“What do you mean?” Hijikata looked up at him with a slight eyebrow raised. Finally, he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him.

"You always complain about everyone else, but not about yourself." The samurai replied, changing his posture. His hands resting on the ground with his head slightly tilted to the side.

_Observer bastard._

"But anyway, what's going on, tax thief? Are you losing the touch? Don't remember how to do your job anymore? At this rate Souchiro _is_ gonna take your place. Step up your game." Gintoki's gesture changed to a mocking smile that made his eyes look even more droopy.

"It's Sougo. And at least I have a job, asshole!” He took another cigarette out of the pack and lit it while answering the Yorozuya.

"OI, BASTARD, GIN-SAN HAD A JOB TODAY, JUST SO YOU KNOW! But unlike you, I _am_ efficient and done. This is how life's like to those who are good at what they do, damn it."

The vice commander couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed after a little bit of bickering with the silver-haired idiot. Perhaps that Gintoki had arrived — _without invitation_ — had not been so bad after all.

The jet's gesture softened a little, Gintoki noticed, and his own involuntarily did the same.

Although now that he thought about it, the planning was not finished yet and he was already wasting time with the Yorozuya.

His gaze returned to the map on the table.

_Frowning again._

Tsk, Gintoki didn't like it.

"But what's complicated about that?" The silver head nodded toward the said martyrdom. "Aren’t you always doing those things cuz the Gorilla is too Gorilla to do it?"

Hijikata let out a sigh. His face showed annoyance.

"Don't know. I did the usual thing, but something doesn't quite fit, just trying to figure out _what._ "

Hmm, maybe...

_I could try it._

"Where do you say it is, that plan of yours?" Gintoki asked. The officer saw in the red orbs that look that said _"I'm trying something."_ Analyzing him had become part of his normal routine at this point.

_Fuck, I pay too much attention._

"Don't even think about showing yourself the-" he was suddenly interrupted.

"It's not that! Just tell me where it is already, common." The samurai's hand scratched the nape of his neck through the silver curls.

Hijikata let out tobacco smoke with resignation.

_Ah, whatever._

"On the outskirts of Chōshū*." He replied without much enthusiasm. His hand wandered between the cigarette and his chin.

And there it was. A fleeting sparkle on whitish skin. A small ignition that made the crimson in his eyes look like it caught on fire.

Microseconds because the bastard was a very good actor or very fast controlling his impulses.

_What was that, huh?_

Luckily for Hijikata, he was even faster. He didn't know since when his greatest enjoyment was those moments that Gintoki's stiff armor broke to show a bit of the man inside. He would never admit it, but he tended to just let go.

"Let me see that." The eyelids returned to their same fallen position. He reached out a little and rotated his body so that he could see the map from the front.

"Hey, Yorozuya, what the fuck you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, Vice Commander, and let Dr. Sakata take a look at your little problem here."

"STOP SAYING IT LIKE IT'S A VENEREAL DISEASE!"

Gintoki looked at the spread paper, now almost to the side of Hijikata. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the small arrows and dots that traced the movements on the ground.

"I guess these are you here," he said pointing to the red dots marked on different parts of the plane.

"This is an operation to stop Joushishis, do you really think I'm just gonna show you everything, idiot? Katsura is already one hell of an issue."

"HEY, ASSHOLE, GOOD GIN-SAN HERE IS A MODEL CITIZEN NOWADAYS, LEAVE ME ALONE! Also, I have no idea what Zura is up to 90% of the time, and don't care either! Arrest him right fucking now, he still owes me 300 yen for that UNO game. Shut up and let me see."

Gintoki continued to stare at the map, shaking his head from side to side, his eyes still narrowed.

The jet decided that _the hell, I want to see what you're trying._ Playing the game for a while wasn't going to kill him.

"The red ones are us, the blue ones are them. Just follow the dotted lines." Hijikata decided to drop the smoke on his face this time.

" _Bastard._ " Gintoki coughed with a raised eyebrow.

They were silent for a couple of minutes until the silver-haired decided to speak.

“Why are there only 5 people in this part of the forest entrance?” The samurai pointed with his left hand, his right hand was busy with a finger inside his ear.

"Of all the exits this is the one that needs the least protection, they would have to go through all of this squadron to escape. It's a lot easier to escape by any of the others, those are covered." He replied stoically.

_He's actually thinking, huh._

"Have you ever inspected the southernmost part of the forest from that point?"

"Not all of it, it's too dense. A whole squad would have to go just to check that area. There was no time or way to do it without raising suspicions, what're you trying to say?” This time the officer shot him a questioning look.

"Well ... if my memory serves me correctly," he leaned back, weight on his palms. "There's a base about 10 minutes into the forest. It's old and kinda shitty, but I don't think anyone has gotten rid of it." He stood up to reach something in apparent laziness. Gintoki took the brush off the table and enclosed an area in ink. "Probably over there."

Hijikata widened his eyes slightly. He wanted not to make it obvious, but it was a bit impossible considering the situation.

_Seriously, you..._

"They conveniently decided to do _whatever they do_ at the easy-to-find base and not at the hidden one just 10 minutes away. You guess the rest, Hijikata-kun."

_A trap._

Hijikata wanted to laugh, he really wanted to laugh. Probably only the sliver of a smile was showing, but it was nothing considering how much he just wanted to laugh and take Gintoki by the shoulders.

He managed to drown his internal scandal in a snort.

"I understand." Sometimes playing along brought interesting circumstances. Gintoki was interesting. Very interesting. His lips were interesting. He should inspect them later. "Do you think it's better to move these from here to point 2?” He asked without looking and paying attention to the redrawn lines.

"Ha? Don't think you can take advantage of my good heart, Mayora! My advice is not free, better prepare your wallet, do you get it?"

Hijikata leaned toward Gintoki and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, tucking it between his fingers. It stood up to the side of his face.

It was a little kiss, slow and soft for both of them. The type of kiss that makes the chest warm and the heartbeats faster.

"Yeah, whatever." Hijikata released his lips and returned to his place with a smile. "Just shut up, you could be of use since you're already here."

"Very clever of you to use the honey trap, you bastard. My congratulations to the strategist." Gintoki just kept looking into a pair of steel-blue eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was Hijikata redrawing movements and Gintoki giving small comments. Also, Gintoki sneaking in the plane of view of a certain jet to steal kisses from time to time.

.

"Who'd say? You don't suck _that much_ for this.” Hijikata closed his eyes and dropped his head against the wall.

They were both sitting, leaning against the wall. Hijikata had already removed his jacket and opened his uniform vest. Gintoki had his arms as a pillow.

"What the hell‘s wrong with you? Gin-san is the best in everything he does." He replied without lifting a single finger.

“ _Did you used to do this?_ ” He decided to ask.

Gintoki looked straight ahead, his breathing was calm.

"Not much. It was almost always Zura, but sometimes he stayed behind with his people and I had no choice."

_He's talking, that's unusual_.

"Katsura is good, I have to admit it." Hijikata also said, staring at the now closed door.

"I know. That's why I know Zura is not involved this time. If I could guess what they were up to, it's cuz that idiot didn't plan it."

"Not bad, Yorozuya."

"Thank you all very much, I want to thank the academy, Ketsuno Ana and the guy who loaned me 100 yen today. Now, where's my reward? Come on, Bakufu, pay a little."

Hijikata chuckled.

"Well, Mister Shiroyasha, the Shinsengumi thanks you for your services today. How about you bring your ex-patriot ass over here and stop being so fucking annoying?"

" _Uh, arrest me, officer._ "

Gintoki lowered his arms. He leaned forward as he felt a hand grip tightly on the collar of his shirt and pull on it.

Their mouths melted into a deep kiss. Hijikata tasted of tobacco, Gintoki of strawberry. _So that's what it was_. For some reason, the combination had become addictive for both of them. The jet stretched him towards his body even more, Gintoki let himself be pulled down by gentle hands.

With Hijikata finally lying on the floor and Gintoki in four on top of him, both knew Kagura was going to have all night to forget about the pudding business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any corrections, suggestions or- whatever, really, are welcome. 
> 
> Hope you liked it:))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
